


Anti-Stand-With-Ward Anonymous Submission

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward picks the worst time to kidnap his brother's children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Stand-With-Ward Anonymous Submission

“Dad!  Aunt Nat!"  Cooper shouted as he came racing into the house, dodging around assorted cousins, aunts, uncles and a display a number of relatives were clustered around, trying to figure out how everyone at his mom’s family reunion was related.

"Careful there."  Clint caught the little boy before he could accidentally knock into any slow moving relatives.  "What’s wrong?”

“We were outside playing, and there was this man, he came out of the woods and he tried to grab Sarah and Tommy!"  Cooper said, naming two of his cousins.

"Oh my…."  A woman gasped, a hard flying to her mouth as she accidentally heard what the little boy had said.  Without thinking she turned and rushed for the door.

"Anna, no, Clint and Nat will handle it."  Laura caught her cousin before she could make it out the door and either endanger herself or get in the way of the kids being rescued by someone who knew what they were doing.  "Cooper, go and get your Uncle Nick and your Aunt Wanda and your Uncle…."  Had they given Vision a human alias?  She couldn’t remember.  "Your other Uncle who’s with Aunt Wanda.  Tell them to come quick!”

“Whatever idiot who decided to crash your family’s reunion is going to be very sorry."  Nat said as she handed the baby back to Laura and followed Clint out the door.

But when they reached the spot where the large group of children were clustered, including a rather shaken duo that had to be the almost abducted Sarah and Tommy, there wasn’t much left for the two Avengers to do.  There was a man they assumed was the attempted abductor on the ground moaning as Lila glared at him.

"Aunt Nat!  I did exactly what you told me to do!"  Lila crowed when she spotted her dad and more importantly, her beloved aunt.  "He grabbed Tommy and when he tried to grab Sarah I did exactly what you told me to!  Did I do good?”

“It’s our uncle!"  Tommy whimpered.

"He works for Hydra!  He killed our Daddy!"  Sarah added as the two darted behind Clint and Natasha.

"I think I recognize him."  Natasha said as she took a closer look at the moaning man.  "Grant Ward.”

“The one Maria said called you eye candy?"  Clint said.

"That’s him."  Natasha smirked as Ward opened his eyes for a moment, only to slam them again when he saw who was standing above him.  "We’ll be having a nice long talk about that eye candy remark later.  Lila, you stopped your first Nazi!  Good job!”

“Extra ice cream tonight for saving your cousins, that’s for sure."  Clint said.  "Want me to call Steve or Rhodey and get someone to take him into custody?”

“Them."  Pietro called as he came out of the trees.  "He had men with him, that he apparently gathered from a bar, because they were all drunk.  I barely had to hit them to get them to stay down.  Hydra?"  He frowned as he looked down at the man.  Not that he and his sister had known it was Hydra they were getting involved with at the time, but still, with this quality of people working for them, what were they thinking.

"Aren’t you supposed to be dead?"  Clint asked.

"The Captain said if you got killed to walk it off.  It took a bit."  Pietro said with a shrug.  "Take your time collecting his men.  I don’t imagine they’ll be sober enough to wake up for hours."  And then he was off to meet his sister, hurrying towards them with Vision and Nick Fury.

"Grant Ward."  Fury said as soon as he spotted the man.  "A lot of people are going to be really happy to hear we finally got him.”

“Lila handled him.  I’m so proud."  Nat said as between her and Fury they hauled Ward to his feet.  "Let’s go.  We have a lot of talking to do, and then I believe Maria’s going to want to have a little chat with you too.”

“And if there’s anything left after they’ve had their talk with you, I’ll be doing some talking too."  Fury added.  "Coulson had his chance to say what he needed to about what you did to his people, but I haven’t, and we’re going to have a long talk about just that.  Romanov, remind me to get Lila something nice for taking this one down.”

As he was drug away to be secured until someone could come to collect him, Ward let out another moan.  It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.  Grab his brother’s kids, use them to lure the team to him and get yet more revenge on Christian at the same time.  How had it gone so wrong?


End file.
